The Quidditch Final
__TOC__ About Hermione got the letter, stating Buckbeak will be executed, from Hagrid. Ron and Hermione make up. Harry, Ron and Hermione have Charms class where they practice Cheering Charms. Hermione somehow vanished and did not attend the class. After classes, Harry and Ron go back to Gryffindor tower. They pass the security Trolls, give the Fat Lady the password "Flibbertigibbet" and enter through the portrait hole. Hermione is sitting at a table, asleep. She had forgotten to go to Charms class. The three of them have Divination together and they go to Professor Trelawney's room. They have moved up to the crystal ball lessons. They all look into their Orbs. After a while they get bored and Ron makes a funny comment. Professor Trewlawney looks into Harry's orb and she sees the Grim again. Hermione decides she has enough of it and leaves classes. Easter holiday has started, but the third-years have a lot of homework. Hermione looks very tired. Ron has taken over the responsibility for Buckbeak's appeal, now consulting books like The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology and Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality. The Quidditch final between Gryffindor and Slytherin is near. Gryffindor hasn't won the Cup since Charlie Weasley had been Seeker. The night before the game Harry sleeps badly, waking up after having strange dreams. Looking out of the window, he sees Crookshanks and a huge Black Dog. The day of the Quidditch match has arrived. Harry and the team get ready to enter the field. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are supporting Gryffindor; not wanting Slytherin to win. The game starts, with Lee Jordan doing the commentary. There is a lot of action from Gryffindor's Chaser, Alicia Spinnet, Slytherin's Chasers Warrington, Montague and Flint. Flint smashes into Angelina Johnson and Fred takes revenge by beating him on the head with his club. Alicia scores a penalty they got for Flint's behavior and Oliver Wood stops the penalty that Slytherin gets for Fred's foul. More actions follow, also by Katie Bell. Harry sees the Snitch but imediately starts to distract Draco Malfoy's attention because Gryffindor needs to be fifty points ahead when catching the snitch in order to win the Cup. While flying in a different direction, Malfoy tailing him, he is attacked by the Bludgers which the Slytherin Beaters Derrick and Bole are aiming at him. The game turns very dirty but Gryffindor manages to get sixty points ahead. Harry sees the Snitch and goes after it, but Malfoy holds on to Harry's broom so Harry misses it by a short distance. He finally manages to catch the Snitch right in front of Malfoy's nose and the stadium explodes with cheers. Actors *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Robbie Coltrane' - Rubeus Hagrid *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'Jamie Waylett' - Vincent Crabbe *'Joshua Herdman' - Gregory Goyle *'Warwick Davis' - Filius Flitwick *'Dawn French' - The Fat Lady *'Emma Thompson' - Sybill Trelawney *'Shefali Chowdhury' - Parvati Patil *'Jessie Cave' - Lavender Brown *'Matthew Lewis' - Neville Longbottom *'Devon Murray' - Seamus Finnigan *'Sean Biggerstaff' - Oliver Wood *'James Phelps' - Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' - George Weasley *'Tiana Benjamin' - Angelina Johnson *'Rochelle Douglas' - Alicia Spinnet *'Georgina Leonidas' - Katie Bell *'Katie Leung' - Cho Chang *'Alan Rickman' - Severus Snape *'Luke Youngblood' - Lee Jordan *'Jamie Yeates' - Marcus Flint *'Zoë Wanamaker' - Rolanda Hooch *'Maggie Smith' - Minerva McGonagall *'Chris Rankin' - Percy Weasley *'Michael Gambon' - Albus Dumbledore